Naked
by ZiaPark
Summary: Chanhun. boolove. mpreg


**TYPO MY TYPE_**

**Song; Naked- James Arthur**

_

Siang itu, nyalanya terlampau terang. Dengan lidah panas yang menjilat belahan bumi. Para orang sibuk itu lebih memilih menikmati pekerjaannya agar tetap berada dilindungan kesejukan. Hanya mereka yang nekat saja ingin melawan serangan raja siang itu.

Di sana seorang tengah terpaku menatap sunyi. Ruangan dengan cat putih itu hampir menyatu dengan warna kulitnya yang kian pucat. Tempat yang telah menjadi kamarnya hampir 6 tahun ini tidaklah mewah, jangankan itu bendanya saja mampu di hitung dengan jari. Sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan seprai lusuh, bantal, sebuah nakas dengan buah di atasnya. Juga ada satu kamera di sudut yang mengawasi setiap pergerakannya.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati jendela transparan itu. Menatap manusia-manusia di bawah sana yang sepertinya tengah bermain asik dengan matahari. Mereka seakan tak merasakan panas. Ia hanya menatap tanpa minat dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan empati. Saat mimpi buruk itu tak datang inilah pekerjaannya, dia sangatlah sempurna dengan paras manisnya. Jika bukan karena pakaian rumah sakit jiwa itu, posenya saat ini sudah seperti CEO-CEO di dalam film.

Seseorang memasuki ruangannya, atau mungkin dua orang saat menangkap langkah lain mengikuti langkah pertama. Pria ini berharap saja langkah salah satunya bukan milik orang itu. Entahlah ia merasa hawa di sekelilingnya sekarang sama seperti malam itu.

Bagaimana tangan kotor itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Merampas harta berharganya lalu meninggalkan dia dalam selimut malam yang saat itu hujan lebat. Genangan air sampah dan selokan ikut bersama darah yang mengalir keluar darinya. Kesepian, sakit, kotor, terhina dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Pria ini langsung saja memegangi kepalanya. Ia langsung terjatuh dengan masih mencengkram erat rambutnya. Mimpi buruk itu menyerangnya lagi. Pria ini tak sanggup.

"Tuan Oh, astaga. Chanyeol, bantu aku menenangkannya."

Samar telinga pria ini mendengar teriakan seorang wanita. Ia mengenal wanita itu, tapi siapa Chanyeol? 6 tahun terkurung dalam kesepiannya ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu... atau lebih tepatnya seumur hidupnya.

Hingga sadar pria ini mengalah dengan cairan yang perlahan menyebar di tubuhnya. Seketika serasa melayang sesaat ia rasakan, pria ini yakin dosis yang mereka beri pasti bertambah. Karena jika seperti biasa dia tidaklah mungkin terpaksa memejamkan mata karena semua sarafnya lumpuh.

*

Hari ini pertama Chanyeol menginjakan kaki di rumah sakit jiwa milik ayahnya. Ia telah lama menanti untuk dapat berkerja di sini sesuai dengan program studi yang sudah ia selesaikan. Pria kelebihan kalsium ini bahkan sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang telah menantinya di dalam sana.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, di sana ada seorang wanita dewasa yang luar biasa cantiknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sang kakak tidaklah menua.

"Kak Irene!" Teriak pemuda itu sambil langsung memeluk kakak tercintanya itu.

"Hey, kau sudah datang rupanya." Wanita itu mencium pipi Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. "Duduklah dan aku akan jelaskan apa yang harusnya kau kerjakan."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Bisakah aku istirahat sejenak? Matahari di luar sana mengeringkan bendungan tenggorokanku." Sarkasnya sambil melepas pelukan dan duduk di depan dr. Irene.

"Kau datang ke sini ingin berkerja atau main?"

"Baiklah... apa tugasku?" jawabnya malas.

Wanita itu menyerahkan laptopnya. Menampilkan profil dari seorang, ia tak mengerti dengan ekspresi orang itu saat di foto. Chanyeol sangat aneh dengan wajah itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia gila?"

"Begitulah, dia sudah di sini hampir 6 tahun. Lagian ini rumah sakit jiwa jika kau lupa."

"Apa yang membuatnya begini?"

"Kau penasaran dengan riwayatnya atau kau tertarik dengannya?"

Chanyeol menatap sang kakak tidak suka. "Dia tetaplah orang gila. Kau menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya dan membuatnya kembali sehat, jadi aku harus tau karena memang riwayatnya yang aku butuhkan."

"Sepertinya adikku telah kehilangan jiwa playboynya setelah mendekam 7 tahun di sekolah psikolog."

"Kak! Berhenti membahas itu. Kepalaku selalu berdenyut dengan alasan mengapa aku dibuang di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku mulai saja, namanya Oh Sehun, usianya baru 25 tahun-"

"Ku kira 19 tahun."

"Terserah. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang sulit. Dia diperkosa orang tak dikenal di gang sempit dekat tong sampah-"

"Di-diperkosa Kak?" Chanyeol meringis ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Ya, tepat 7 tahun lalu. Dia di temukan seorang pemulung dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia koma hampir satu minggu, hingga sadar ia mulai trauma dengan perkara yang menimpanya."

"Semuanya semakin parah saat ia mengetahui dirinya hamil. Itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk seorang pria, tekanan hebat kembali menyerangnya. Belum lagi omongan tetangga dan keluarganya. Untung orang tuanya tetap melindungi Sehun. Sehun pernah berapa kali ingin bunuh diri. Untungnya gagal. Dan bayinya selamat sampai lahir kedunia. Namun Sehun..."

"Dia semakin stres dan depresi hingga berakhir di sini?" Lanjut Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti akhirnya.

"Ya, orang tuanya menginginkan kesembuhan Sehun. Bagaimanapun hanya Sehun yang mereka punya. Jujur aku kasihan dengannya Chan.. kondisi awal ia di bawa kesini sangat mengenaskan, aku langsung teringat padamu yang jauh di negri orang. Dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan jika normal. Sayang ia- intinya selama aku menjadi psikolog dan mengurusinya ia sudah seperti adik bagiku."

"Dia punya anak?" entah mengapa Chanyeol tertarik menanyakan itu.

Irene tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Ya, dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan seperti Sehun. Dia juga aktif dan memiliki banyak lemampuan di usianya yang masih dini. Aku kembali teringat padamu saat melihat ia tersenyum. Tak mirip memang, tapi mungkin karena efek rinduku padamu hingga mereka selalu ku hubungkan denganmu."

"Cih. Aku tak sudih di samakan dengan orang gila dan anak kecil."

"Ya, karena kau gila dan masih kanak-kanak, Yeolliee."

"Kak jangan memanggilku itu!" tolaknya keras.

"Haha baiklah. Namanya Jisung, Oh Jisung. Hampir setiap sore dia mengunjungi Sehun, mengajak bicara dan bercerita banyak hal. Walau Sehun lebih tertarik menatap ke arah lain atau mendiaminya. Ku perhatikan hampir 5 tahun ini hanya 3 kali Sehun berreaksi dengan Jisung. Itupun hanya menoleh dan mengusap rambut Jisung tanpa ekspresi."

"Apa yang membuatnya melihat Jisung?"

"Saat Jisung bertanya di mana ayahnya. Dan seperti apa ayahnya. Terakhir karena guru di sekolahnya memberi tugas untuk menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Aku yang memang sering mendengar percakapan mereka terkadang menangis mendengar cerita dari bocah 6 tahun itu. Sangat kecil tapi kehidupannya sudah membantingnya keras."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Mendengarmu bercerita membuatku ikut merasa sesak, saat aku di LA aku pernah mendapati pasien dengan khasus seperti anak itu. Aku sangat takut setelahnya."

"Cih, bilang saja kau tak sabaran melihatnya. Kau tertarik dengannya kan?" Wanita itu memsinkan alisnya berniat menggoda.

"Terserah dirimu."

"Baik. Ikuti aku."

Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana arah sang kakak membawa. Hingga tiba mereka pada sebuah pintu. Sang kakak membuka pintu itu, mulai masuk diikuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap seorang yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Ia sedikit tertegun, tapi teriakan keras dan tindakan pemuda itu selanjutnya membuat kakak beradik itu panik.

Mereka menghampiri tubuh dingin pasien itu.

"Tak ada cara lain Chan. Suntikan obat penenangnya!"

"Kak itu berresiko!"

"Lebih berresiko jika jantungnya meledak juga otaknya tetbakar. Sini suntikan itu. Aku sudah biasa dengan ini." Wanita itu merampas suntiksn dan segera menancapkannya ke pembulu tubuh Sehun.

Hiperreaksi yang Sehun alami mulai mereda. Kekuatan bertahannya melemah hingga lunglai di tubuh Chanyeol yang sigap mengambilnya.

"Angkat dia ke ranjang Chan. "

Chanyeol menurut. Meletakkan tubuh kurus itu pada pembaringan. Sekarang Chanyeol menyelimuti pemilik mata tertutup rapat itu. Entah mengapa sebuah dorongan hadir di dalam hatinya. Melihat pria ini, reaksi dan perbuatannya tadi... ia belum bisa memastikan ia benar tertarik.

"Dia kurus sekali."

"Menurutmu apakah jika makan saat sudah sekarat dengan bantuan infus itu akan menghasilkan tubuh sebesar apa?"

"Aku ka-"

Bunyi pintu memutus ucapan Chanyeol. Menampilkan sosok bocah lelaki dengan tas besarnya.

"Oh, Jisung? Tumben sekali cepat, di mana nenekmu?"

Bocah itu menatap Chanyeol. Ada banyak tanda tanya dalam otak kecilnya, ia terus memperhatikan pria bertelinga peri itu.

"Hei, mengapa kau menatapnya?" Dr. Irene berjongkok di depan bocah itu.

Ia menoleh. "Paman itu siapa, Docan?"

"Dia adik Docan. Ayo berkenalan, karena ia yang akan merawat papamu mulai sekarang."

"Dia seperti raksasa." Bocah itu kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu berkenalanlah. Aku yakin kalian cocok. Kau bisa minta dia mengajarimu bermain piano. Bukankah kau ingin memainkan piano di depan papamu?"

"Benarkah?" Dr. Irene mengangguk. Bocah itu tersenyum riang lalu berlari ke arah Chanyeol. "Hallo paman!" Sapanya.

"Hey, Boy!" Chanyeol berjongkok

"Namaku Jisung paman. Boy nama anjing tetanggaku," sanggahnya polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, nama paman Chanyeol. Aku dokter sekaligus orang yang akan menggantikan posisi kakakku itu."

"Loh, Docan mau pergi memangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya tugas ini ia serakan padaku karena aku harus mengembalikan papamu seperti dulu."

"Oh... tapi paman kan Dokter, tak apa ku panggil paman?"

"Khusus untukmu aku perbolehkan."

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum senang. Begitupun Chanyeol. Sedang dr. Irene juga merasa bahagia melihat anak itu tersenyum. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang ternyata sudah sadar. Irene tak mengerti jelasnya, tapi tatapan Pria itu pada adiknya berbeda. Ini sebuah perkembangan yang baik. Setidaknya Sehun bereaksi lebih manusiawi di banding sebelum-sebelumnya. Atau ia cemburu melihat Jisung dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau tak suka melihat mereka?" Dokter cantik itu tahu pertanyaannya pasti akan di acuhkan. Jadi ia melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sementara Chanyeol bermain dengan Jisung. "Kau-"

"Aku tak suka." Datar. Dingin. Tajam.

Dr. Irene terkejut. Hampir 6 tahun hanya mendengarkan teriakan dan gumaman serta tangisan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka siang ini ia mendengar pria ini berbicara.

"Paman, Ji harus berbicara dengan papa."

"Oh, silakan."

Bocah itu tersenyum lalu mendekati pria yang terbaring itu.

"Hallo Papa. Hari ini aku membawa bekal untuk kita makan, Papa mau kan?" Tak ada jawaban tapi pria itu menatap Jisung.

Jisung terus berceloteh sambil mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya. Ia membuka dan mulai memakan bekalnya sesekali menyuapi pria itu walau tetap tanpa reaksi.

Chanyeol mendekati kakaknya yang terlihat aneh. "Ada apa, Kak?"

"Dia berbicara denganku."

"Bukankah itu-"

"Itu jarang terjadi. Chan, astaga mengapa tidak sejak kau lulus saja berkerja di sini. Aku yakin khasus ini bisa kau tangani." Dr. Irene tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol aneh saja melihat kelakuan noonanya ini. Hingga mata wanita itu kembali membelak mendapati pria itu membuka mulutnya saat Jisung menawarkan minuman kesukaannya, bubble tea rasa coklat.

"Di-dia meminumnya, Chan!" Pekiknya antusias seperti mendapat hadiah saja. Chanyeol hanya biasa saja. Itu terlihat wajar. Irene mendekati Jisung. "Sepertinya Papamu mulai meresponmu, Sayang."

Jisung tak mengerti, tapi ia tersenyum dan dirinya senang untuk pertama sang Papa bersedia menerima pemberiannya. Sedang Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan.

*

Chanyeol menjalankan tugasnya mengurusi Sehun. Ia telaten meladeni semua tindakan orang sakit jiwa itu. Awalnya Sehun memanglah sering mengamuk bahkan tak jarang ia sering menerima pukulan tamparan bahkan cakaran dari Sehun. Berkat keuletannya merawat Sehun sebulan cukup untuk mulai mendapatkan respon dari pemuda itu. Trapis psikolognya juga berjalan lancar.

Semakin hari Sehun terlihat lebih baik walau masih mengamuk kadang-kadang. Responnya terhadap Jisung pun semakin baik, ia mulai berbicara dengan Jisung, berjalan-jalan ke taman dan juga tidur bersama.

Chanyeol juga tak akan munafik, ia mengakui ia tertarik dengan pemuda yang menjadi pasiennya itu. Mendengar bagaimana Sehun di alam bawah sadarnya membuat Chanyeol merasa berulang kali dadanya dihimpit. Hatinya bak tertusuk belati teramat sakit dan perih. Sungguh berat trauma dan dilema hidup pemuda yang meninggalkan jenjang senior hight schoolnya ini.

Sehun mulai berbicara, pada dr. Irene ataupun Chanyeol sendiri. Keluarga yang sering berkunjung pun sudah berharap besar akan kesembuhan Sehun. Mereka sangat berterima kasih dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang mengubah Sehun mereka.

Ini bulan ke 4 perawatan Sehun ditangani Chanyeol. Akhirnya pria satu anak itu hampir 80% kembali ke dunianya. Gejala traumanya benar-benar sudah tak terjadi lagi hampir sebulan ini. Responnya terhadap orang di sekitar semakin baik pula. Jisung bahkan sangat antusias karena sang papa telah kembali. Mereka berbagi canda tawa umpamanya orang normal.

Chanyeol ikut bergabung pada kegiatan papa dan anak itu. Mereka terlihat asik dengan permsinan monopolinya. Sesekali mereka tergelak tertawa. Tak urung hal ini membuat hati Chanyeol semakin gilanya meminta Sehun.

Perlakuan dan tindakan Chanyeol cukup memberi bukti bahwa pria itu lebih dari hubungan pasien dan dokter saja.

"Papa jika Paman Chan menjadi ayah Ji, apa Papa setuju?"

Sehun terdiam, air mukanya berubah terhadap pertanyaan sang anak. Chanyeol pergi beberapa saat lalu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan dan senyuman menghias wajah bak porselen itu.

"Berarti Papa harus menikah dengan paman."

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala anaknya. Isi otaknya, tak akan ada yang tahu. Senyuman dari bibir tipisnya bukanlah seperti biasa. Bisikan masa lalunya kembali menggoda, ia buruk dan kotor.

"Papa, apa Papa menyukai paman Chan? Soalnya paman Chan bilang ia mencintai Papa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, paman Chan ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Papa katanya, tapi takut Papa tolak."

"Ji senang papa dengan paman?"

Bocah itu mengangguk ribut. "Papa akan lakukan yang Ji inginkan."

Nyatanya setelah 3 bulan berlalu, Sehun malah dikejutkan dengan acara lamaran Chanyeol padanya. Ia tak menerima atau menolak. Ia hanya diam.

Semua keluarga setuju saja asal kedua pihak bahagia. Terlebih ini untuk kebaikan Jisung. Keluarga Chanyeol tak masalah dengan keadaan Sehun. Mereka sangat tahu siapa Sehun.

Jisung benar memainkan piano. Menjadi hadiah untuk sang Papa yang kebetulan juga berulang tahun hari itu. Walau belum dapat jawaban Chanyeol tak masalah. Toh, Sehun tetap menerimanya. Hanya perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

Sang waktu berkhianat rupanya. Baru semalam mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 26. Namun hari ini hujan deras melanda setiap insan yang menyayangi pria Oh itu. Putus sudah harapan Chanyeol mengharapkan lamarannya bersambung pernikahan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengakhiri hidupnya dari lantai tertinggi rumah sakit itu. Bukan karena jiwanya masih terganggu tapi itu karena Chanyeol sendiri.

2 jam lalu Sehun sudah dikebumikan. Sungguh Chanyeol tak bisa melihat betapa hancurnya Jisung. Ia yang paling bahagia akhir-akhir ini mendapat kejutan yang menghantamnya terlalu keras.

Dalam remang kamar itu, Chanyeol kembali menangis setelah surat terakhir yang ia baca benar-benar menghujaninya dengan tima panas. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, kesalahannya luar biasa besarnya.

Yah... semua berawal darinya.

"Hunna... Maafkan aku," lirihnya pada angin yang membalut malam.

_Untuk Chanyeol Hyung_

_Hallo..._

_Terlalu formal ya, Hyung?_

_Baiklah aku akan langsung saja, terima kasih untuk banyak waktu yang kau luangkan untukku. Juga mengurusiku yang sakit jiwa ini. Hehe, kau berhasil mengembalikan dunia hitamku._

_Sungguh aku bahagia bisa bersamamu dan Jisung disisa hidupku. Andai kau datang lebih cepat... pasti semua tidak akan berakhir begini._

_Mengenai kedatanganmu, aku bersyukur karena akhirnya aku tahu namamu. 7 tahun lalu kau pergi tanpa menyebutkan namamu. Hehe, apa kau terkejut? Ku rasa tidak karena kau pasti tahu aku berreaksi denganmu karena ku tahu orang itu dirimu._

_Sungguh aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu pasti dirimu kini juga 'lebih mencintaiku'._

_Namun aku lebih banyak menyimpan luka, aku selalu mencoba bahagia di depanmu dan Jisung. Hingga rasa sakitku berkali lipat. Aku bahagia melihat Jisung bahagia. Namun denganmu, aku akan berbohong mengatakan aku bahagia. Hatiku sudah hilang rasanya sejak malam itu, saat kau merenggut paksa satu-satunya milikku yang berharga._

_Jujur, aku tak sanggup bersandiwara lagi. Dan aku tak akan meminta maaf karena pergi meninggalkanmu. Yang salah dirimu bukan aku._

_Hyung, bilang pada Jisung aku mencintainya dan sangat menyayanginya. Juga maaf belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya dan mungkin tidak untuk selamanya._

_Hyung, jaga Jisung untukku. Tolong jangan biarkan ia bernasib sama denganku. Dia anakmu... darah dagingmu._

_Oh Sehun._

Fin

**Jahad banget deh. Endingnya**

**_Zee_**


End file.
